Wings of Justice
Wings of Justice is Paralogue 9 of Fire Emblem Awakening and is Cynthia's paralogue. This map takes place in Verdant Forest. Unlock and Access This paralogue will unlock once Sumia has achieved an S-Support with someone and Chapter 13 has been completed. However in order to access this map, several other paralogues must be accessible to reach this paralogue: *After Chapter 13, Severa's paralogue must be unlocked as well to immediately access this map. *If the above is not achieved by Chapter 15, this paralogue can be accessed if Owain's paralogue has been unlocked. *If the two above have not been unlocked by Chapter 18, when Tiki's paralogue is unlocked after this chapter, this paralogue can be accessed. Items Drops * Bullion L (from Ruger) * Physic (from War Cleric in the north-east) * Second Seal (from Great Knight in the east) * Elixir (from Warrior in the west) * Arms Scroll (from Sage in the north-west) Strategy While it is possible to recruit Cynthia using Chrom to talk to her, it is far easier to reach her with Sumia instead (unless Chrom is in a mounted class). However, since there several Snipers near her, it would be best to lure as much of the enemies away from her first before recruiting her. Cynthia is an enemy, and thus, will attack your units; if you don't want to kill her unintentionally, either have someone with high DEF lure her out, unequip all weapons on the advancing unit so that retaliation is not possible, or wait a while before she starts moving on her own. Have two units Pair Up to clear the eastern side, and if you want, bring a unit with Mire if you have it to snipe Ruger from his starting position. After you end your turn, Ruger will immediately talk to one of the mercenaries near him, claiming that he is Chrom and the Shepherds are bandits. The green unit will then turn into an enemy, and Ruger will continually "recruit" the other mercenaries for help, until there are no more. The mercenaries consist of Dark Knights, Bow Knights and Paladins, and there are ten of them in total. Despite being "allied" with the player, the mercenaries nor the enemies will attack each other. If one of your units gets too close to Ruger, he will attempt to flee the battle. Luckily, he does not have Acrobat, so having a flying unit or a unit with Acrobat reach him. It is important not to let Ruger flee the map as he is carrying a large Bullion on him, which he will drop upon defeat. Trivia *Even if the player manages to kill Ruger in one turn before he is able to "recruit" a mercenary with use of Mire, Frederick will still say that they will explain what was happening with the mercenaries as they are tending their wounds. *If the player kills Ruger before recruiting Cynthia, she will still say that she wants to kill him for lying to her. *There is a Sage on this map, who for some reason appears as a male but uses female voice clips. *Some of Ruffians under Ruger's command represent the Shepherds. They are: **One Great Knight (Frederick) **One War Cleric (Lissa) Category:Awakening Chapters